kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Don Quixote Sugar
Don Quixote Sugar (Numbuh Trebol) (originally from One Piece) is the 22-year-old daughter of Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr., Doflamingo Jr.'s sister, and the newest member of Sector DR. She ate the Hobby-Hobby Fruit, and is able to turn people into toys. The fruit had also ceased her aging, giving her the appearance of an eternal 10-year-old. She is also a musicbender, and the Firstborn Guardian of Meloetta. Her Negative is Ragus, a henchgirl of Medusa. Nextgen Series Sugar was born in Dressrosa around the Year 2010, the first child of Doflamingo Sr. and an unknown mother. Growing up, her parents didn't pay attention to her much, but she grew close with the maid, Monet Sinclaire. On her 10th birthday, Sugar was given the Hobby-Hobby Fruit by her father, giving her the power to turn anyone into toys and force everyone else to forget those people entirely. The fruit trapped Sugar in an Age Stasis so that Sugar could create toys for eternity, and these operations lasted for 12 years. Sugar felt horrible about her actions, but has greatly masked her feelings, being sour to everyone around her, including Monet. Sugar also developed a love for music at a young age. Shortly after her birthday, Sugar choked on a bone inside a piece of steak and ended up dying. Caesar Clown hurried over to resuscitate her heart. Thankfully, she had only turned a few people into toys, and was able to quickly toyify them again before too much happened. Big Mom Saga When Doflamingo learned that Caesar Clown was captured, he feared other dealers might try to rescue him, so he had Sugar attend CND Training to become an operative. Sugar attended the same time as Mocha, whom apparently almost stepped on her, angering Sugar. In Operation: NECSUS, she graduates from training on KND Moonbase, after Mocha. She accompanies Sector DR on their mission to rescue Caesar in Galaxia. They go to Legola, where Sugar demonstrates her power on Drophyd troops by changing them to toys. They borrow a ship and Shy Guys from Lord Business and go on the search for Caesar, and eventually discover he's in Axiom City which they proceed to invade. By that time, Caesar was already taken to Coruscant, so they fly there during the Cragmite Invasion. They find Caesar in the old Jedi Temple, but are ambushed by Drophyds as the Drophyd Leader, Soldier captures her. That's when Doflamingo Sr. appears and vanquishes the Drophyds with the help of his son. Sugar catches the fallen Drophyd Leader and turns him into a toy, causing all of the Drophyds and Tachyon to forget their alliance with each other. In The Great Candied Adventure, Sector DR heard Cheren's news of the Apocalypse, confirming the Heads to be correct. Seven Lights Saga In Underworld Prison Party, Sugar is included in the Cheren's Crush Rap. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector DR join Doflamingo to Midway Peak with the other Corporate Presidents and their children. As they attend the party on Midway Peak, Head President Morgan discovers Cheren Uno hiding among them. Cheren and Morgan engage in an intense battle, where Morgan's Membeam and Joking Mantis almost attacked Sugar in the scuffle, before Cheren saved her with his Hookshot. When Slifer the Sky Dragon was about to vanquish Cheren, Sugar turned him into a Rainbow Monkey doll, making everyone forget the scuffle and for Slifer to cease his attack. However, everyone that ever knew Cheren forgot him, and therefore, everyone forgot his announcement of the Apocalypse. During the party inside the peak, Sugar keeps the Toy Cheren with her, joining Doffy Jr. as he remarks how Carol Masterson can't join the KND with no Supreme Leader, though Carol is certain there'll be a way around it. As Sugar is eating at a table, the Toy Cheren begins to build incredible anger and rage for Sugar inside, and it only grows worse as he's unable to move or do anything. As they begin to board the train home, Doflamingo tells his daughter that he's going to lock Sugar up, as he suspects people discovered their secret and he wants to keep her safe. After they get home, Sugar is locked in her room, then goes to sleep. Next day, she is playing with a Barbie and Bratz doll when Rupert, Timmy, Hikari, and their army of Pikmin wander in from below. To entertain herself while she's locked up, and since her father wants not even an ant to be in the castle, she tries to stomp on the "bugs." She ends up in a battle with the tinies, turning Timmy into a toy during so. When Rupert tries to burn Sugar's throat with a spicy grape, Sugar grabs the grape with Rupert and a White Pikmin hanging on it. She makes a speech about how she's the insect trapped in a jar and she won't let them steal her food. She chooses to eat Rupert along with the grape, but she unknowingly eats the Pikmin, who poisons her throat upon swallowing. Sugar falls unconscious and all her toy victims turn back to normal. Timothy and Hikari help Rupert out of her mouth as the latter feels bad for poisoning her. They use the Music Pikmin, who've taken a strange liking to her, to sing a song around Sugar's face and wake her up. Rupert apologizes for attackig her and lets her keep the Song Pikmin before they leave. That's when GUN soldiers charge in and arrest Sugar for her part in all this. Her hands are encased inside huge cuffs as she's brought outside. Brett Gunkan and Lyle T. Rourke have mixed feelings about arresting a child, but Cheren Uno merely tells them she deserves to rot. Sugar goes away with the GUN troops quietly. She is interrogated at G.U.N. H.Q., where she explains how her powers work and request the soldiers to cut off her hands, to rid her of the curse forever. The soldiers regretfully carry out this plan, but Cheren Uno appears and stops them in time; only to learn Sugar planned to have her own head cut off. Sugar tries to kill herself, but the soldiers put her to sleep. After she awakens, more calm, Cheren tells her he forgives her. They go to Nugget River, where Sugar explains that she's actually 22 years old, her Devil Fruit stopped her aging, and she actually felt horrible for her actions. Cheren realizes that Sugar saved him from Aunt Morgan back at Mariejoa. They go to a carnival downtown, go to the Fancy Cuisine restaurant, then pass a karaoke bar where a duet is singing. Sugar reveals her fondness for music, so they go inside and sing the duet "My Heart, My Universe". Afterwards, they go to Dr. Facilier's emporium, where the witch-doctor reveals Sugar singing in her future. He asks her to touch his hands as they lay on a crystal ball, and when Sugar does so, she turns into a toy. Facilier changes her back and explains she must let go of her fear, which Sugar does so by holding Cheren's hands. Sugar touches the ball and falls into the Dream Realm, where The Chronicler reveals her musicbending. He teaches her the art before informing her to go to Solana Galaxy and help the Music Spirit, Meloetta. She awakes and explains this to Cheren and Facilier. Wendy Marvell and Carla then rush into the shop, and briefly get acquainted with Cheren and Sugar before the latter two must leave. They go to Sector V, who are unable to fly Sugar to another galaxy because they have no Warpdrive Key, so they go to Sector W7 and use their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Cheren must part ways, but he has Fi show them the direction to Solana. Sometime after arriving in the galaxy, they find the Electrodrome where Meloetta waits. Sugar takes part in a race around the drome to be able to meet Meloetta, and when she wins, Courtney Gears brings her and Sector V to the room where she has the spirit trapped. She and Pink Monkey try to capture the kids, but Meloetta is saved by Rotom and the Unova Dancers. Sugar and Harry Gilligan work together to defeat the enemy duet before Meloetta formally introduces herself. She one of the Eight Firstborn, and Sugar is her Guardian. With her guidance, they all fly to the music planet, Symphonia. During the flight, Sugar watches Aeincha groom Haruka's hair and reminisces to Chris how she wants to be able to grow, but Aeincha and Meloetta promise to give her a cosmetic treatment one day. They land on Symphonia and make their way to Harpsion, where they watch hatsune Miku's performance introducing La Melody Extravaganza. Sugar goes up to sing with her on impulse and they quickly become friends. The contestants, Killer Bee and Jack Skellington make their appearance before the extravaganza begins, in which Sugar does musical battle with Killer Bee on Genie Road, then dances with Jack at Hip-Hop Pond. Meloetta is suddenly captured by Team Rocket agents, Cassidy and Butch, and taken to Bald Mountain to awaken the demon, Chernabog. Sugar and Hatsune battle the demon together until Sugar goes inside Chernabog's body and rescues Meloetta. They combine their power and put the demon back into slumber - and the beautiful Music Chi they created removes Sugar's Age Stasis and allows her to age again. Sugar is given a pedicure by Aeincha as promised before the contest judges and contestants praise Sugar for her performance. She is able to capture Meloetta and become her Guardian. Sugar bids the other operatives good-bye as she chooses to stay on Symphonia to perfect her musicbending, wishing to repay Cheren one day with even greater power. About a week later, Sugar returns to Earth to attend the funeral of Nigel Uno. She surprises Cheren with her new 13-year-old body. Cheren apologizes for what he did to her father, but Sugar comments how she feels free now. Later, Sugar comes to Cleveland Park and listens to The Gang sing a rap tune. Sugar was unimpressed by the four-line song, and felt sheepish giving criticism. Sugar goes to get a drink and talks with Cheren, noting how much progress they made this month. When Carol Masterson comes and mentions how Doflamingo Sr. was given the Firstborn, Azelf, Sugar doesn't recall seeing her in her father's captivity. They go to Dressrosa to investigate, and save Mom from an attempted assassination. After Cheren challenges Morgan to a duel, Azelf greets them and examines their Power Levels, with Sugar's being 1,210. Sugar fights in the Battle of Enies Lobby, where she battles her own brother, Doflamingo Jr.. On May 22, Sugar is distraught to learn that Cheren has died. The next day, when the Grand Inferius is launched, the KND invades Mariejoa. Sugar and Meloetta infiltrate God's Castle and encounter World Leader Felius Umbridge. Sugar and Umbridge engage in a song battle using their bending. Sugar is able to best Umbridge, but the Leader enters her Fury Form, requiring Sugar to borrow Meloetta's power. The song causes Sugar's body to age to 22 years old, ridding her curse, and the Dressrosan princess successfully defeats Felius. However, Sugar's dress rips off her adult body, rendering her naked as she pleads Meloetta for clothes. In On The Way, Sugar learns of the conflict with Joey Beatles, who was currently locked in GUN H.Q. (incidentally the same cell she was held in). Sugar visits Joey and convinces him to come with her to the Forest of Light. She sings a song as she tells Joey not to let his fears overcloud his mind, watching as Joey turns into various animals to mimic their behavior. Joey is later returned to his cell, but he visits the forest every so often. Sugar is in the Noah, singing to the miniaturized Earth in hopes Joey would hear her. During the Voyage, Sugar becomes close friends with Wendy and Chelia. It is later revealed in Sector $ that Cheren had shrunk himself and hid inside Sugar's ear, so he could secretly attend her father's funeral (not wanting Doffy Jr. to see him). In Seven Lights: The Last, during the adventure in the First Dimension, Sugar accompanies Wendy, Jessie, and Sector L to Planet Hurricos. While Melody is searching for Manaphy, the other are attacked by Davy Jones. They are held captive during the fight between Melody and Jones, and are freed when Sector V comes as backup. After Jones' defeat, the kids go to Hivebent and meet the trolls. Czar Baldy Bald III ambushes them in the hideout, but after he is subdued, Bill Cipher calls and reveals Meloetta's location on the Land of Circus and Flying. Sugar goes with Jessie, Wendy, and Danny to the planet. They are able to rescue Meloetta, but Dio Brando ambushes them, with Ganondorf threatening Danny. Ganon kills the boy, but the others are able to escape. Wendy is distraught over Danny's death and Sugar comforts her. Sugar chooses to sleep with Wendy to help soothe her, during which Meloetta links their souls with her new power. Later, Sugar and Carla go to Planet Indo when Wendy is kidnapped by Vaati. They encounter Dio Brando again, but Joseph Joestar of the Dimension Rebels arrives to fight him. Sugar and Carla manage to find Wendy, who is working with her father to find a spirit called Typheus. The two stay behind as Wendy makes the journey. When Wendy's soul is separated from her body, which is taken over by Voldemort, the soul flies to Sugar and shares her body. The "Sugar-Wendy" combo fights "Wendimort" and uses the Fairy's Tail to banish Voldemort's soul, injuring Sugar, but allowing Wendy to reclaim her body. When the battle is over and the universe restored, Sugar sings "I'm a Believer" with the Fairy Sisters during the party on Coruscant. In Field Day!, Sugar sings "Jump Up, Super Star" on Coruscant during the City Search game. Battles *Sector DR vs. Drophyds (Legola). *Axiom Invasion. *Sector DR vs. Soldier's Drophyds. *Cheren Uno vs. Morgan Uno (caught in scuffle). *Sugar vs. Tiny Rupert, Timmy, Hikari, and their Pikmin. *Electrodrome Raceway. *Sugar and Harry Gilligan vs. Courtney Gears and Pink Monkey. *La Melody Extravaganza. **Sugar vs. Killer Bee. **Sugar vs. Jack Skellington. **Sugar and Hatsune Miku vs. Chernabog. *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Sugar vs. Doflamingo Jr.. *Sugar vs. Felius Umbridge. *Sugar and Carla vs. Dio Brando (briefly). *Sugar-Wendy vs. Wendimort. *Kids Next Door vs. Nerdvana. *Sugar and Wendy vs. Ragyō Kiryūin. Origin Main article: Sugar In One Piece, Sugar was the younger sister of Monet, and both were members of the Donquixote Pirates, however she had no blood-relation to Doflamingo. Like in the Gameverse, Sugar's job was to turn people into toys as part of Doflamingo's plan to control Dressrosa. Unlike her Gameverse counterpart, Sugar enjoyed her position and possessed a sadistic nature. Relationships Doflamingo, Sr. Doflamingo is Sugar's father, who gave Sugar her Devil Fruit and ordered her to make people into toys for his company. She masked her dislike for the act and feigned cruelty and enjoyment in it all, but when her powers wore off, she hoped he would finally kill and rid her of her pain. She hasn't shown much remorse for Doflamingo's death, although she attended his funeral. In fact, she claims that she feels free now since his death. Sector DR Sector DR is Sugar's team in the KND, led by her younger brother, Doffy Jr.. She has little interest in any of them, but works with them cooperatively. Cheren Uno Cheren approved Sugar's graduation from CND and is her Supreme Leader. Sugar turned him into a toy to save him from President Morgan's wrath, but this caused everyone to forget him and the Apocalypse. Cheren was horribly angered and wanted the worst to happen to Sugar, but he soon came to forgive the toymaker and help to heal her from her depression and turmoil. Sugar's new desire is to become better at musicbending and repay Cheren. Meloetta Meloetta is the Firstborn of Sound, and Sugar is her Guardian. Meloetta was the one who gave Sugar her musicbending, and they both share a fond love of the art. Hatsune Miku Sugar fell deeply in love with the Pop Queen of Symphonia after first hearing her voice. Sugar looks up to Miku as an idol and a teacher. Appearance Sugar has purple eyes and short aquamarine hair that ends above her neck. She wears a white dress with light-blue polka-dots that ends below her waist, and light-brown sandals with a single dark-brown strap that goes over her toes. When going out, she wears an open yellow coat with round bear ears, and a golden crown attached to the hood. She carries around a round, wood basket with grapes. After removing the curse placed on her, Sugar is as tall as an average adult with large breasts. During her growth spurt, her dress became too tight and her hair and nails kept growing too long. Sugar now wears a magenta dress with a music sheet design. Gallery Cheren's Crush.jpg|Sugar eating grapes on Cheren's elbow. Personality Sugar was quiet most of the time, saying a short sentence every now and then. She was usually mean whenever she speaks, usually insulting her teammates or anyone else speaking to them, asking them to die. She seems to love grapes, as she always eats them off her fingers. She hates ants for trying to take her food, and has no qualms about eating an ant for fun. In truth, Sugar feels horrible for erasing people from existence, but has long masked her feelings with a soulless aura. After her curse was disabled, Sugar became very suicidal, wanting desperately to end her life because of her crimes, and the fact she can never grow away from them because she can't grow. After Cheren forgives Sugar, she lost sight of her suicidal thoughts and wishes to aid him to the best of her abilities. She had a phobia of touching people because of her curse, but Cheren helped her get past this. Sugar has always had a fondness for music and singing, and should she be done with her father's company, she would like to've become a singer. With her new musicbending, she may yet realize her dream. Powers Sugar is a musicbender, and despite having discovered her power at a late age, she formed quick mastery of her powers. She is a talented singer who can work well in a duet. Sugar is able to turn people into toys by touching them, thanks to the Hobby-Hobby Fruit. When she does so, she is able to issue a contract and make them do whatever she wants. Also, the people who're turned into toys are forgotten by everyone who knew them. The Negatives of those people are also forgotten, but they will not transform. However, the Negatives will forget both their Positives and also their selves, as well as anything that may relate to them (such as anyone they knew or any conversations they had with someone beforehand). In fact, that Negative will steadily begin to forget everything they ever knew. Her powers can also work on robots, but only slightly, but if a soul were inhabiting a robot's body (such as a Hollow), that soul and body would fall under her control (slightly) and everyone would forget them. The Devil Fruit also ceases her aging, preventing even her hair or nails from growing longer, however physical wounds will still heal. This is because the fruit was made with the Octogan's energy, but Sugar's musicbending was able to stop the stasis and allow her to age. Sugar's glass eyepatch protects her eye from minor tiny forces, and also shades it from bright lights. She is also a skilled kart-racer, and can sing Song Roads to drive her kart up. Known Toy Victims *Cheren Uno **Nerehc Onu was also forgotten *Timothy Gilligan *Holiday *Promethean *Fanatic *Teen Tornado *Drophyd Leader (Soldier) *Misc. Drophyds *Freddy Fazbear *Foxy the Silver Fox *Chica Chicken *Bonnie Bunny *Balloon Boy Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit eater, Sugar can't swim. Also, she must touch the opponents to toyify them, but if they are fighters who exceed at long range, she might be in danger, especially if she has no allies to defend her. Her powers can't completely change robots into toys, and if evil souls were inhabiting those bodies, they would be difficult to control. If Sugar is knocked unconscious, all of her victims will change back and be remembered. However, gods and spirits will not forget the toy victims. After restoring her age, Sugar refuses to use her Devil Fruit power anymore. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Underworld Prison Party (Cheren's Crush Rap) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (cameo) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector $ (mentioned) Trivia *While an English voice actor hasn't been given to Sugar, Gamewizard marked Cherami Leigh, who voices other One Piece characters, as her actor. *Gamewizard comments that Sugar is the most OOC crossover in his series. *Her birthday is October 22. *Her blood type is XF. *In the original One Piece series, Sugar and Monet are sisters, but in the Gameverse, they only have a sisterly relationship, they aren't related. *When Morgan Uno examined the Gala guests with her Aura Sense, Sugar was written to have a "grayish-white aura with other colors mixed in." It's confirmed this was her Music Chi. *She is biologically the oldest operative in the Nextgen KND. *She is the oldest Firstborn Guardian to have discovered her identity, and the oldest bender to have discovered her element. **She's one of few crossover characters who was given an element power, or any general power, that didn't belong to and is generally foreign to her series. Category:One Piece Characters Category:Females Category:Sector DR Members Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Royals Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Reformed Villains Category:Vindicated Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Europeans Category:Musicbenders